


Help

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Gen, Some Humor, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is in reply to a Yuletide challenge of Ardie's at the-frus yahoo group. It's just a bit of fun for Christmas, PG-13 (if that).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** PG-13, if youre strict about innuendo and swear-words  
>  **Disclaimer:** Characters and universe aren’t mine, I just borrowed them gleefully in the hope that I’m not stepping on anyone’s toes. :-)
> 
> A deep bow and many **thanks** to Mischief for heavy beta duty - without her, this wouldn't be half as funny. Also, thanks to Lady Meme and gatesoffire for some additional advice, and to Ardie for the challenge.

  
"Oh, come on, Methos!" Amanda begged once more, a little impatient, dropping onto the couch beside him. She had not expected him to say no.  
  
"Sorry." The look he gave her was too ‘nice grad student’ to be anything but mock regret. _Sorry my ass!_ "Wish I could help you." Who did he think he was fooling? _Lazy bastard!_ It was just a bit of help she was requesting, not... oh, never mind.  
  
"What do you mean, ‘no’?" She let her fingers walk up his arm. "The world's oldest man can't give me the teensy-weensiest little shred of advice?" She leaned close, tilted her head just so, pouted just so — and if that wasn't irresistible enough, she still had some aces up her sleeve. Her hand came to rest inconspicuously on his shoulder.  
  
"Well, I could." The nice grad student transformed into what might easily have been the original Sherlock Holmes — actually, his beak fitted that mould closely enough, didn't it? Not to mention those calculating eyes. Still, she wasn't put off as easily as that. Hey, even Holmes fell in love at some point, didn't he? And surely he couldn't be immune to her charms. No man was. She just had to up the ante.  
  
She slid closer and quickly snuggled in his lap. Then she lifted her eyebrows, all innocent. "But?"  
  
For a moment she thought he was giving way to the subtle temptation of her fingertips slipping up his neck and caressing the sensitive skin behind his earlobe.  
  
His tone — even, condescending and quietly amused — crushed that hope. "You know very well the one present you could give him..."  
  
She dropped her forehead on his shoulder in exasperation. Yeah, that was Methos for you. He answered your questions to a T when you least wanted him to. But let it not be said Amanda was defeated just yet. She lifted her face, close enough to smell his aftershave. Moving closer still, her bottom grinding against his loins, she whispered into his ear, "Yes, and that’s the one I could never give."  
  
So far, he had remained almost motionless. Now his left hand captured her knee, while the right one stole up her side. She gave in to the sensation with a silent cry of victory, as sure fingers climbed further, until they reached her chest. Finally, she had him where she wanted him. _Now move in for the kill!_  
  
But his flat palm pushed her back until he could face her at an easy distance. What the hell did he think he was doing?  
  
He smiled, infuriatingly calm. "Don't worry. You've given him something already."  
  
For a split second, Amanda frankly gaped, his insolence almost forgotten. "Have I?"  
  
He stood and, taken by surprise, Amanda fell off his lap. Good thing she was immortal, so there wouldn’t be a bruise. Else she would have had to explain to Duncan where she had gotten it…  
  
"I suppose so." Methos was so unconcerned it practically amounted to another insult — if a head ever asked to be taken, it sure was his! "Wasn't it MacLeod who wanted to you go legit? On that count you fell for one of your own tricks, so far as I can see. The puppy dog eyes?"  
  
Not that he was wrong, but... She wrinkled her nose, while she got up slowly. Too bad she couldn’t have his head — MacLeod would never forgive her if she did. "And now I'm supposed to wrap that up in a parcel, like an addict bringing proof they've stayed clean for three solid years? Oh come on, you can do better than that, can't you?"  
  
Methos rolled his eyes and remarked acidly, addressing the ceiling, "God, I love it when I'm asked for advice. And what do you mean by three years? I was talking of last month."  
  
Amanda was just slapping his shoulder when, out of the blue, she had a revelation. "I know!" She ran over to her wastepaper basket and fished out a closed envelope. With long, proud strides she returned and held it out to the ancient Immortal. "What do you think?"  
  
He glanced at it, recognizing the sender. "Duncan must really be a sex god that you didn’t even notice his wardrobe." He turned and stole another beer from her fridge.  
  
Well, Duncan was … She hid her grin. He was certainly better than average. And if he dressed well, he owed that in part to her. After all, she shopped not just for her own wardrobe when she got hold of his credit card.  
  
“So?” Dammit, what right did he think he had not to laud her brilliant idea, anyway? He hadn’t offered a single feasible alternative! “Could you at least try making sense?”  
  
“Leather, chère Amanda; leather, silk and furs.” He drank deeply. “He may be a boy scout, but support PETA? Oh, please! Not his style, literally. Make it something with kids or peace or lofty goals.” The pause was too brief to be polite. "And don't expect me to contribute, either. I've done my share." He wandered over to the door, adding almost as an afterthought, "Oh, and don't do it from his credit card."  
  
“Methos!”  
  
He ducked out the door before the vase could hit him.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://hlfiction.net/viewstory.php?sid=636>


End file.
